Harry Potter's Wonderland
by Nidaime Otokage - Yoko no Oto
Summary: Harry finds a strange mirror and touches it. When he does he finds himself in a very strange place ruled by an unstable young girl. He ends up earning her trust and getting to take one of her personal toys as his own. Rated M to be Safe.


Harry Potter's Wonderland

Prologue: Looking Glass

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Alice in Wonderland, or Bleach.

Summary: Harry finds a strange mirror and touches it. When he does he finds himself in a very strange place ruled by an unstable young girl. He ends up earning her trust and getting to take one of her personal toys as his own.

Harry's third year at Hogwarts was turning out to be a nightmare. Not only was Malfoy being more of an ass since learning that Harry fainted because of Dementors but Hermione was really starting to get on his nerves. He was currently on the seventh floor pacing in front of an empty stretch of wall. A thought that kept running through his head was that he needed some peace and quiet.

He stopped suddenly as he noticed a door where there hadn't been one before. He opened it and found himself in a bare room that only had one thing in it. The object in it was a large mirror similar to the Mirror of Erised only this one was giving off a very strange aura. Harry walked up to it and touched it and was surprised when his hand went through. Figuring that he had nothing to lose Harry stepped through and found himself in a world that was upside down and backwards.

"Ok this is a little bit unsettling. But I guess I am inside of a mirror." He said and found he could walk fine with no fear of falling. After avoiding several strange creatures that tried to kill him he entered the castle in the center and saw a young girl in a dress sitting on a throne.

"_Oh what's this? A visitor in my dimension? I must say it's been quite a while since someone has come to visit me. Tell me little boy would you like to play a game with me?" _The girl asked standing up. Harry could feel the power coming off her and knew that it would be unwise to get on her bad side.

"Um sure I will but first what's you're name? I'm Harry Potter by the way." He said and saw a look of surprise on the girl's face before it became one of pure delight.

"_Oh wow this is a great day. The boy who should have become one of my Chaos Dolls has come to my domain. Tell me how did you stay among the living even though you died 12 years ago? Oh by the way I'm Alice." _Alice said while looking at him.

"What do you mean? I didn't die. I survived when Voldemort tried to kill me." Harry said only for Alice to laugh.

"_Oh no Harry you did die. But I think I might know how you survived. Although you have to play with me before I tell you." _Alice said looking at him.

"Alright what do you wanna play?" Harry asked before noticing that the world had righted it self and Alice was running away.

"_Catch me if you can Harry-kun." _She shouted giggling.

Harry smiled and started playing tag with Alice. It took what seemed like hours to catch Alice. After he caught he had realized one thing. The girl was a little psychotic as she had almost gotten him killed a couple of times. "Ok now can you explain what you were talking about?" Harry asked her.

Alice nodded to him. _"It would be easier to show you Harry. Please stay calm while I do this." _She said raising a staff with a heart on the top. Harry nodded before she pushed on his head with the butt of her staff. He was shocked when he saw a twisted chain connected to a deformed baby before connecting him to his body.

"Ok what the hell is that and why is it attached to me?" Harry said freaking out. Alice though remained calm.

"_That Harry-kun is what has kept you alive. If you ask me nicely I can remove it for you. But you will owe me. Especially since I'm giving you one of my dolls after I do this." _She said seeing Harry's eyes widen. He nodded to Alice slowly. Alice smiled pulling the staff in half to reveal a sword. She cut through the chain then destroyed the baby thing as it started to turn into a monster. _"Now then come with me and I'll give you a doll that will double as a Zanpakuto." _She said going to walk away before she saw Harry looking at his body. _"Don't worry you'll be able to reenter you're body once we are done." _She said happily.

"Alright. But can you tell me what a Zanpakuto is?" He asked curiously. Following Alice through Wonderland. (He had realized that the world in the mirror looked a lot like Wonderland did in the movie.)

Alice looked back and smiled at him after she stopped outside of a large house. _"A Zanpakuto is a soul slayer sword. It's a weapon used by Shinigami or Soul Reapers. They use their Zanpakuto to kill creatures known as Hollows. Which the fragment of Voldemort's soul was becoming." _She said holding up her hand to stop him from saying anything before opening the door. Inside the house was a young attractive woman with white rabbit ears on top of her head and a cotton ball tail on her tailbone. She was wearing what looked like a playboy bunnies outfit.

"**Lady Alice. It's a surprise to see you here." **The rabbit girl said bowing to Alice. She then looked at Harry. ** "Who is this Lady Alice?" **She asked.

"_This is Harry Potter I want you to give you're powers to him and become both his doll and Zanpakuto. But don't tell him you're name until he's completely ready for it ok?" _She said. The bunny girl nodded and turned into a plain katana and floated into Harry's hand.

'**When you're ready to hear my name and can use my Shikai you will also learn my Doll Powers. Also my sealed form will look different then it does now.' **The Rabbit Girl said happily in Harry's mind.

Harry looked a little shocked at first but then he got over it quickly. 'Well hopefully I can prove myself worthy of knowing you're name quickly.' He thought smiling.

"_Don't worry Harry-kun I'm sure you'll learn her name fairly quickly. Now let's get you back in you're body then I have another gift for you." _Alice said smiling at Harry. After Harry was back in his body Alice handed him a small perfectly round mirror. _"This is a smaller version of the gateway to Wonderland. This way whenever I need to contact you I can. You can also contact me when you need to as well." _She said smiling.

Harry thanked her before she kissed him on the forehead and sent him out of her realm. Harry Let the room feeling more at peace then he had the whole year. Not only that but no one could see the sword because it was attached to his spirit form.

A/N: And here is the end of the prologue. This story was inspired by another story I have read recently. Next chapter will have a Bleach character appear as well as Harry's release.


End file.
